yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 028
み込む のダークシグナー | romaji = Subete wo Nomikomu Yami Fumetsu no Dāku Shigunā | japanese translated = An All-Swallowing Darkness, Immortal Dark Signer | episode number = 28 | japanese air date = October 8, 2008 | english air date = May 23, 2009 | japanese opening = Last Train - The New Morning | japanese ending = CROSS GAME | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Turret Warrior | showcase cards = * Junk Warrior * One for One * Turret Warrior * Drain Strike * Nitro Warrior | screenwriter = Koji Ueda | director = Taro Kubo | storyboard artist = Masakatsu Ijima | animation director = * Ichizou Kobayashi * Shuji Maruyama }} "A Web of Deceit, Part 2", known as "Darkness that Engulfs All: Immortal Dark Signer" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on October 8, 2008 and in the Untied States on May 23, 2009. Summary Dark Signers meeting A council of Dark Signers are aware that one of the two target Signers, Yusei Fudo, has engaged in a Duel with one of their members. The Duel field Carly Carmine arrives on the scene of Yusei and the Dark Signer's Duel. After catching her breath, she is puzzled by the purple wall of light around the Duel, but assumes it could be the Solid Vision. She spots Yusei, grabs her camera and begins to think up headlines. She sees the glow on Yusei's arm, but also notices his opponent has one too. After Yusei is thrown back by an attack from "Frozen Fitzgerald", she begins to doubt that the Solid Vision that is causing the strange behavior. Yusei asks his opponent if he's a Signer. As this goes unanswered, Yusei vows to fight him with the belief in his cards, regardless of who this guy is. As Yusei faces difficulty with the effect of "Frozen Fitzgerald", his opponent reveals himself to be a Dark Signer as he states that together with his dark mark, a Dark Signer can come back as many times as he wishes. He claims that before long, Yusei's Mark of the Dragon will be dyed pitch black. Not tolerating his opponent, Yusei explains that when he duels, neither the bonds with his friends or the hope of victory vanish from the field, until the end of the end, after asked about the effect of "Sonic Chick". With that in mind, the Dark Signer attempts to simply take out his Life Points instead. He uses "Drain Strike" to allow "Fitzgerald" to get at Yusei's Life Points, while unable to destroy "Sonic Chick". With Yusei so far behind in Life Points, Carly foresees a great scoop. The Dark Signer sees Yusei's low Life Points as an indication of the fate he depends on and informs him that Satellite is nearing its hour of destruction, but believes Yusei will be unable to witness it. Enraged, Yusei quickly fills up his field with four monsters and uses them to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior". He equips it with "Junk Barrage". Using the effect of "Frozen Fitzgerald" effect to his advantage, Yusei attacks it twice with "Nitro Warrior". The Battle Damage combined with the Effect Damage from "Junk Barrage" takes out all of his opponent's Life Points. After the Duel Carly is impressed with how the new King duels, but is more so pleased that she managed to get an exclusive scoop on this action. Yusei rushes over to his opponent demanding answers. But the boy has no recollection of what just happened. Yusei notices his dark mark has vanished. Carly rushes over, recognizing Yusei's opponent as Grady, now that his hood has been tossed off. After Carly is introduced to Yusei she takes out her microphone to interview him. A glowing spider flees from Grady's body and his Deck begins to glow for a second. Yusei and Carly turn to him. Carly tries to ask him a few questions, but Yusei looks at Grady's Deck. He notices both the Dark Synchro and Dark Tuner monsters have disappeared. Carly tries forcing some memory out of Grady. After telling him to follow that "mental thread", the word "thread" reminds him of seeing thread shortly before he blacked out. Although unaware to him, that thread was a line of web that let the spider into him, back when he was listening to the Dark Signers preaching. The three of them hear Sector Security approach. Yusei gets up and flees, leaving the other two. Carly tries to follow him, but Grady catches her by the ankle causing to her fall forward. He asks her not to leave him. Carly's camera slides away from her over to the Securities. One of them picks it up and points to a car that was tossed onto another as a result of the Duel and asks if they're responsible. Carly frantically shakes her head and immediately puts her hands up. Grady's arms follow suit. Other reactions to the Duel A spider dark mark missing two legs is shown. One of the legs reappears. The owner pulls his glove over the mark on his arm. They deduce that one of their target Signers got away. However, they're not too worried as they anticipate the Signers will soon be caught in their web. A spider hangs from a piece of web over Jack's hospital bed. Yusei returns to the hideout and reports what happened to Tanner. Rex Goodwin watches Yusei and Grady's Duel on a monitor. He dismisses it as he is contacted by another man on a screen behind him. Goodwin was aware the Dark Signers would appear. The other man asks Goodwin if he'll be okay. Satellite In Satellite, two figures in Dark Signer regalia start preaching about hope for Satellite. They say that the Crimson Dragon that appeared in New Domino City is a wicked god who will bring disaster to this world; Those gathered round them will be saved from this. The threads from a large web above them drop onto these people too. The people begin to chant against the Crimson Dragon. Rally and Nervin appear carrying shopping bags. Rally tells the group to quit this. Nervin tries to calm him down, but Rally continues and tells them that Yusei is now King; A Duel King has been born out of Satellite; The Crimson Dragon appeared during Yusei's Duel and he's sure it brings good luck. Nervin covers Rally's mouth. The crowd menacingly approach Rally and Nervin. Nervin tells Rally that they shouldn't get involved like this. Rally argues that it's the truth and tells the crowd to check for themselves. Blister watches them in secret as they do this. Back at their base, Rally looks up an article about Yusei, but is angered because it refers at him as "the alleged King", and implies that he cheated during the duel. Blitz, Tank and Nervin aren't impressed either, knowing that the inhabitants of Neo Domino City never give anyone born in Satellite a chance. Blister enters their joint, telling them that he's been looking for them. Security building Carly is enraged that Angela didn't get one comment from Yusei, but she's wrote a "half-baked" article. A man opens a door and calls in to Carly to keep quiet until her turn to be questioned. Carly draws another card, "Fortune Fairy Chee", from her Fortune Telling Deck, which says her fortune for today is "super pinch", but she might gain an edge over her competition, so cheer up. Angrily she asks how she's supposed to cheer up in here of all places. The man opens the door and yells at Carly to keep quiet again. Trudge's confrontation At Blister's hideout, Yusei still hasn't heard from Blister about his friends since they were aid to be released. Worried about what he's heard about Satellite, Yusei plans to go back. Leo and Luna advise against this as it's too dangerous and Yusei had said Signers should stick together. Yusei walks over to them and says that Signers are always bound to meet again. A number of Securities appear outside the building, lead by Trudge. Trudge calls Yusei a Satellite scumbag and says that the city is no safe refuge for him. Himuro/Tanner calls this bad timing, but Yusei sees it as quite the opposite. He walks out to Trudge and says he needs to speak with Rex Goodwin anyway. Featured Duel: Grady vs. Yusei Fudo :... continued from last episode. Turn 3: Grady Grady has just managed to Dark Synchro Summon "Frozen Fitzgerald". He then activates the effect of "Dark Tuner Catastrogue" to destroy "Junk Warrior" as "Dark Tuner Catastrogue" was used for a Dark Synchro Summon. "Frozen Fitzgerald" attacks directly. Yusei tries to activate his face-down "Descending Lost Star", but due to the first effect of "Frozen Fitzgerald", Yusei can't activate Spell or Trap Cards when it attacks until the end of the Damage Step. The direct attack continues (Yusei 3700 → 1200). Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws "Turret Warrior". He then activates his face-down "Descending Lost Star" to Special Summon "Junk Warrior" in Defense Position with its effects negated, its DEF reduced to 0, and its Level reduced by one (2300/1300 → 0; Level 5 → 4). Yusei then Tributes "Junk Warrior" in order to Special Summon "Turret Warrior" (1200/2000) in Attack Position. Since Yusei Special Summoned "Turret Warrior" by Tributing a Warrior-type monster, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of "Junk Warrior" ("Turret Warrior": 1200 → 3500/2000). "Turret Warrior" attacks and destroys "Frozen Fitzgerald" (Grady 4000 → 3000). Grady activates the second effect of "Frozen Fitzgerald" to revive it (2500/2500) in Defense Position. At the end of the Battle Phase, the third effect of "Frozen Fitzgerald" destroys "Turret Warrior". Yusei activates "One for One" to send "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Sonic Chick" (300/300) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Grady Grady draws "Drain Strike". He then switches "Frozen Fitzgerald" to Attack Position. Grady then equips "Frozen Fitzgerald" with "Drain Strike", which grants "Frozen Fitzgerald" the ability to inflict halved piercing damage. "Frozen Fitzgerald" attacks "Sonic Chick". "Sonic Chick" is not destroyed due to its effect, but "Frozen Fitzgerald" inflicts halved piercing damage to Yusei (Yusei 1200 → 100). "Drain Strike" then increases Grady's Life Points by the damage Yusei took (Grady 3000 → 4100). Grady's hand contains "De-Synchro" and "Pot of Avarice". Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws "Nitro Synchron" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/100) in Attack Position. He then Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (800/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position via its own effect (as he controls a Tuner Monster). Yusei then activates his face-down "Graceful Revival" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (900/400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Speed Warrior", "Quillbolt Hedgehog", and "Sonic Chick" with "Nitro Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. Since "Speed Warrior" has been removed from the field, "Graceful Revival" is destroyed and due to the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog", the latter is removed from play. Yusei then draws a card ("Junk Barrage") due to the effect of "Nitro Synchron". Yusei then equips "Junk Barrage" to "Nitro Warrior". Now when "Nitro Warrior" destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Grady will take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK. "Nitro Warrior" then attacks "Frozen Fitzgerald". The first effect of "Nitro Warrior" activates, increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Nitro Warrior": 2800 → 3800/1800). "Nitro Warrior" then destroys "Frozen Fitzgerald". (Grady 4100 → 2800). The effect of "Junk Barrage" activates (Grady 2800 → 1550). After damage calculation, the first effect of "Nitro Warrior" expires ("Nitro Warrior": 3800 → 2800/1800). Grady activates the second effect of "Frozen Fitzgerald" to revive it (2500/2500) in Defense Position. Grady intends for Yusei to end his Battle Phase, so that the third effect of "Frozen Fitzgerald" will destroy "Nitro Warrior". This will allow Grady to attack directly with "Frozen Fitzgerald" during his next turn. Yusei then activates the second effect of "Nitro Warrior" to switch "Frozen Fitzgerald" to Attack Position and let "Nitro Warrior" attack it. "Nitro Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Frozen Fitzgerald" (Grady 1550 → 1250). The effect of "Junk Barrage" then activates (Grady 1250 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the English dub, the "REC" in the camera view from Carly's camera is replaced with a ● recording symbol. * In the English dub, the scene where Carly Carmine shivers from the cold of the attack from "Frozen Fitzgerald" is cut. * In the English dub, the scenes showing drunk people at a place called "Jim's Bar" are cut. * In the English dub, Angela's article is changed to Latin with all the Latin in different terms of translation, font, lines, and style of the letters than the original Japanese text. The same "Latin" paragraph is repeated all over the article. The top title, the part of the site it is on, and the Japanese kana, as well as part of the monitor's frame are erased as well. The exact Latin passage is: "Suspendisse potenti. Suspendisse se mper viverra diam. Vestibulum porta neque sed enim. Fusce pellentesque aliquam risus. Pellentesque tempus mollis felis. Integer mauris. Mauris dictum, nibh id lobortis euismod, lac us felis ornare nisi ut vul utate nunc." This was most likely created via a lorem ipsum generator. * In the original when Trudge arrives to pick Yusei up, Tanner doesn't think this is good, but Yusei says it's the opposite (in the dub Tanner says in disbelief that Trudge is his protection, to which Yusei said he was more than that and they just may have to count him as one of the good guys). Mistakes * In the English dub, after Yusei Tributes "Junk Warrior" to Summon "Turret Warrior" and explains its effect, he oddly says, "Let's see your darkness stand up to 20,000 watts of light!" as the ATK of "Turret Warrior" increases (even though "Turret Warrior" has nothing to do with light, and it only gained 2300 ATK). * In the original episode, after Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" and activates its effect, a scene shows that "Nitro Warrior" is on his Duel Disk. The English dub does not rectify this, but rather replaces the card with "Junk Warrior". * In the English dub, when Yusei looks through Grady's Deck, there is a "Karate Man" with at least 5 Level Stars visible. * In one scene, Devack's Dark Signer robes are erroneously colored red, instead of yellow. This is fixed in subsequent shots. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.